


Please, Daddy?

by HeatherHoneybun



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Thorin, Dom/sub, Established Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, M/M, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Bilbo Baggins, Teasing, daddy dom Thorin, dom/sub lifestyle, lots of kisses, safe sane and consentual, safe space in kink, this fic is pure self-indulgence and there’s nothing you can do to stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherHoneybun/pseuds/HeatherHoneybun
Summary: Thorin's coming home from a business trip; Luckily, his baby knows exactly how to get Daddy to relax.An explicit, kinky scene framed in a safe and loving relationship.





	Please, Daddy?

Bilbo groaned against his pillows. The bed seemed too cold without Thorin by his side to warm it, but it was the most comfortable place to curl up, read, and pass the hours by until Thorin’s homecoming. It had been a full week since business had called Thorin away, and though his trip had been long anticipated, his leaving had been agonizing all the same.

Thorin had moved Bilbo in a few months ago. It was strange to be so far from what Bilbo had known before, but things were going better than he could have hoped for. For the most part, anyway.

Bilbo knew that he had nothing to complain about, that his boyfriend of over a year had been nothing but gracious and accommodating to him, but the Took half of Bilbo’s blood had always bubbled for a little more between the sheets. It was not as if Thorin was a bad lover; In truth, it was quite the opposite. If Thorin had had no skill in pleasing his partner, he would have nearly made up for it in size alone, and that was certainly not a complaint to have. But the sex had been so vanilla, that after many months Bilbo was sure that Thorin was withholding something from him, some kink Thorin had been too cautious to bring up to his new partner.

Bilbo had been right.

The phone rang, and Bilbo’s nest of blankets was immediately thrown into disarray, his book forgotten as he scrambled to grab it. At the cost of a few decorative pillows hitting the floor, Bilbo managed to answer before the end of the second ring. “Any news?”

Thorin’s throaty chuckle could be heard from the other end of the line, amused at his boyfriend’s eagerness. “Isn’t it getting a little late over there to be so excited?”

Bilbo’s eye flicked over to the clock on his nightstand, illuminated by his reading lamp. In Thorin’s absence, he had been staying up later and later, reading well on into the night, and then sleeping well into the morning in an attempt to pass the time quicker. Still, it was past midnight. Bilbo took a little breath, deciding that there had been much later conversations while Thorin was off traveling, and couldn’t help but to smile as he teased, “I’m always excited for you.”

He could almost hear Thorin purr, making Bilbo melt a little further into bed. It was only now that he realized the blanket draped over his shoulders had slipped off, and Bilbo shrugged to get back under it as Thorin answered him. “Don’t get too excited, baby. I can’t come home early.”

“Hmmm…” The message left an ache in Bilbo’s chest, but it was eased by the petname Thorin used: He was Thorin’s baby. There was no title more coveted than that, and oh, how Bilbo had worked to get it out of him. For them, there was no single word that expressed as much love and adoration than the simplest of them. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, baby,” Thorin replied gently, the word again providing a small token of comfort to Bilbo. “You’ll just have to wait a few more days.”

A few more days, he said.

What Thorin called ‘a few’ was five, nearly a week’s worth. Five more long, agonizing, lonely days. The suffering made those five days seem like a year.

Though Bilbo had lived most of his life in comfortable solitude, he had never been so lonely than these periods without Thorin. After his parents had passed, Bilbo had been comfortable being at home with his welcoming books, blooming window boxes, hot teas, and nothing astray from the unexpected. Not any of that had changed since meeting Thorin, except the most important thing: Bilbo found that he enjoyed Thorin’s company so much more than no company at all. He had grown so used to being with Thorin, especially in the last several months, that Bilbo could no longer imagine his life so empty. He had become accustomed to the smells of Thorin’s hair, the warm touches of his fingers, the taste of his skin, and to be without any of those for any length of time was nearly unbearable.

Such it was that Bilbo lived another four days, nineteen hours, and forty-six minutes anticipating the single moment where he would be able to embrace Thorin again. That meant a tense four days, nineteen hours, and two minutes for fighting off his jitters and planning as much of that moment as he possibly could. _After all,_ he mused, _what one wears to the homecoming dance is all important._

Bilbo had dropped Thorin off at the airport when Thorin had left to ensure as much time with his love as Bilbo could get before his departure, but Thorin had insisted that a cab would be fine enough to pick him up and take him home. Though Bilbo had thought that it was less romantic, he had agreed, on the base that the extra time could be spent to make Thorin a hot, delicious meal. It almost pained Bilbo to think about the hotels’ dreadful excuses for meals Thorin must have been eating without Bilbo to cook for him. More importantly, Bilbo knew that if he expected any sort of spoiling from Thorin, he would have to spoil Thorin a bit first. Work and travel always left him ragged, and that was the way Bilbo preferred his lover to be _after_ the bedroom unspeakables, so a little pampering would be well spent in the long run.

_Besides,_ he thought with a little smile as he pulled on his thin socks, waiting for the stove to come up to the temperature he needed. _A well-made dinner might score me a little extra spoiling!_

Bilbo knew all of his recipes by heart, and those belonging of his mother, and both his grandmothers. But Thorin’s grandmother’s recipe for dumpling stew? The challenge was well entertained, though Bilbo caught himself rereading the index card much more than necessary to make sure that it was as perfect as possible. Well, perfect for Thorin’s taste, plus a couple of extra mushrooms for Bilbo’s own, though he was expecting his mouth to be full of other tastes before the end of the night.

The finished soup in their nicest serving dish and their places set at the table, Bilbo on Thorin’s right, as always, Bilbo forced himself to sit in the front room to await Thorin’s arrival. He checked his phone again, then again, only to reread the texts Thorin had sent nearly an hour ago. They read simply,

_landed safely_

_in the cab, see you soon Baby._

For a few minutes, Bilbo fooled himself into thinking that he wouldn’t answer at all, that he would tease Thorin by prolonging their absence and make his arrival all the sweeter, but Bilbo couldn’t wait. Now that the moment was so close, Bilbo decided it might be a little too much to surprise Thorin with all at once. A small taste never ruined a good thing, after all. So Bilbo sent,

_Daddy, please come home soon!_

Waiting impatiently to see if Thorin would reply, Bilbo flexed his toes in his socks, watching the cream fabric of the knee-highs stretch and relax again as he wiggled them. The top edges of the socks were just covered by an underskirt, its white lace peeking out from the warm blue of the dress he wore. The top of the dress came just below Bilbo’s collarbone, held up by thin straps that occasionally slid off of his shoulders. He had considered getting it tailored so that the chest fit him more tightly, but he wasn’t yet quite brave enough to be openly crossdressing in front of anyone but Thorin; This was Daddy’s personal show.

Hence, Bilbo resigning himself to letting Thorin open the door for himself. He stood from his armchair almost immediately when he heard the cab pull into the driveway, making his skirt swish around his thighs and his phone slide from his lap to clatter onto the floor. Bilbo had plenty of time to pick it up, silence it, and set it face-down on a nearby bookshelf to be forgotten about by the time his lover reached the front step. He waited on just the other side of it, rocking back and forth on his toes, resisting every urge to help Thorin with the lock and fling it open himself, the opinions of the cab driver and their neighbors be damned, but just as Bilbo started to consider if he could actually live with that prejudice, Thorin was standing in the doorway, blocking the view of his lover from the outside world with his silhouette. In that instant, the neighbors were forgotten about and Bilbo flung himself into Thorin, wrapping his arms around his daddy’s shoulders and arching up onto his tip toes to bury his face in the crook of Thorin’s neck.

Thorin dropped his suitcase just inside the door, and though he still held his keys in one hand, he was quick to wrap his arms around Bilbo’s waist and hold him closer. He lifted the smaller off his toes for only a moment, making Bilbo softly giggle into Thorin’s neck scruff. In turn, Thorin nuzzled his face into the soft curls of Bilbo’s hair, breathed in deeply, and then, in a voice that was nearly a whisper, cooed, “I missed you so much, baby,”

Bilbo’s heart swelled. It had taken him what seemed like an eternity to soften Thorin up, but now his rough hands were holding Bilbo so gently and his voice was soothing. “I missed you, too,” Bilbo replied, trying very hard to keep his voice as sweet as Thorin’s. For a few seconds he forgot entirely that he was wearing a dress instead of trousers and why he had done such a thing. But then, in a rush, Bilbo remembered all at once, and he forced his face away from Thorin’s neck to lean up and take a kiss. Two kisses. On the third, Thorin’s tongue passed over Bilbo’s lips, and the smaller happily parted them just enough to let Thorin’s tongue enter his mouth and taste the inside of his teeth.

Kissing was one of Bilbo’s favorite activities, and as much as he thought himself a good kisser for it, Thorin reined champion. Bilbo was always happy to let Thorin taste him; Aside from the devotion and love that poured between their mouths, it was a reassurance to Bilbo. It let him know that he was wanted, that he was sexy. The confidence the flicks of Thorin’s tongue gave him were intoxicating, and it made him that much more eager to share them.

He pressed his mouth harder against Thorin’s own, only for Bilbo’s lips to be met with a gentle nip. The smaller whimpered, but was not willing to stop the kisses. Usually the teeth were all too welcome to Bilbo’s skin, but having not been touched in nearly a fortnight had made him a little sensitive to the sudden pressure. The solution, naturally, was to desensitize his lips by thieving even further kisses. Every time Thorin started to pull away, Bilbo rose up to replace his mouth, eagerly sucking on Thorin’s lower lip to encourage his lover, who was happier than ever to oblige.

Still, it was Bilbo who was breathless first, though barely. Slowly, carefully, he lowered himself back onto flat feet, breathing in Thorin’s sent as well as he could through ragged breaths. After a minute, Thorin squeezed Bilbo’s waist and pushed him backwards a little, giving Thorin more room in the doorway. When, exactly, Thorin had closed the door, Bilbo wasn’t sure, but he suspected it was about the same moment the cab had been leaving. His face flushed with color at the idea of having been caught, putting a blush on his cheeks that matched the redness of his now kiss-swollen lips.

Bilbo took a breath and a stepped back from Thorin, for the first time inviting him into the rest of the house, and blinked his eyes in mock innocence. As much as he wanted to dive back into Thorin, to taste the wettest part of his mouth in a barrage of kisses, Bilbo had a long term plan, and he intended to stick by it. “Daddy?” he cooed, dragging out the word to make sure he had Thorin’s attention. “I made you supper.”

Thorin’s face cracked into a broad smile. Surely, Bilbo realized, he must have smelled the aroma of cooking in the house, and had been waiting for his lover to mention it before it got cold. But Thorin only said softly, “I bet it’s delicious, baby,” and without removing his hand from Bilbo’s waist, started to walk them both to the dining room. Bilbo kept close to his side, trying to press his body as closely into Thorin’s as he possibly could.

On a normal night Thorin might have pulled Bilbo’s chair out for him, but right now it was Bilbo taking care of Thorin; Bilbo refused to be free from his boyfriend’s side until they reached Thorin’s chair at the head of the table, and even once he had sat down Bilbo couldn’t help but to bend forward and steal another kiss from his lover’s lips. He could feel Thorin’s smile beneath his mouth, but he forced himself to pull away, turn, and partially bend over the table to start filling Thorin’s bowl. Bilbo was almost immediately rewarded by the heat of Thorin’s hand on the back of his knee, his fingers tickling the skin there as they lipped the top edge of the sock.

“Did you have a good trip, Daddy?” Bilbo asked, twisting a little to look over his shoulder at Thorin. He seemed tired, but relaxed, the stress of the trip melting away with each passing moment. Bilbo offered a smile when their gazes met, then turned back to his task so he wouldn’t spill.

“Careful, baby,” Thorin instructed as if he had not heard the question, his eyes feasting on Bilbo. “Don’t make a mess so soon after I got home.”

“Yes, Daddy.” It wasn’t a request, and Bilbo knew it. He shifted his weight, making sure his feet were planted firmly on the floor before resuming his service. The movement made his skirt sway a little, the lace of the bottom layer prickling the back of his thighs for just a moment before Thorin’s hand slid upwards, creating a warm buffer between Bilbo’s leg and the fabric.

Thorin’s fingers traced the skin of Bilbo’s thigh, his hand working its way higher in little patterns and occasionally squeezing the soft flesh. Bilbo was so much softer than he was; Where Thorin was thick with muscle, Bilbo’s body squished and bruised under pressure. It was always a treat to explore Bilbo’s body. Lately Thorin had secretly tasked himself with memorizing every inch of his baby. “You remember what happened last time you made a mess for Daddy?”

Bilbo shivered under Thorin’s palm, making Thorin smirk. Bilbo remembered very well the last mess he had been punished for. It had been one of the first times Bilbo had adorned a dress for Thorin, which had ended in being bent over the back of the sofa for a hard fuck. Thorin had warned Bilbo not to make a mess of his new clothes, but a mess was inevitable during the pounding Thorin had given him. The inside of the skirt stained with his own seed, Bilbo had been spanked to redness while Thorin’s cum slowly slid its way down Bilbo’s legs. That was certainly not an easily forgotten experience. “Yes, Daddy, I remember,”

“Then you won’t make a mess, will you, Baby?”

“No, Daddy.” Bilbo couldn’t help but be a little smug about the fact that this was the moment he was able to stand upright again. He tried not to smile as he set Thorin’s bowl down in front of him, not a drop of soup out of place. Tonight was not a night for punishments. Bilbo generally tried not to be too much of a brat for his daddy, but tonight he intended to be on his very best behavior.

Or at least, behavior that was good enough to get Bilbo what he wanted.

Very aware of the game he was playing, Bilbo filled his own bowl as quickly (and neatly) as he could, before sliding just far away enough from Thorin to take his own seat. Thorin waited as patiently as he could for Bilbo to sit, then replaced his right hand on Bilbo’s left thigh, his fingers quickly finding amusement with the lace that tickled their skin. Bilbo let him, glad for both the physical contact he had recently been so devoid of and the validation that he had worn something that Thorin showed interest in.

Bilbo was not particularly patient, but he waited for Thorin to start eating first. He knew how hungry he must have been, and knew how little Thorin would be able to resist such an important recipe. It wouldn’t hurt Bilbo terribly to be a little more patient, especially since Thorin was so kind as to be stroking Bilbo’s leg. Still, he was relieved when Thorin did start to eat, hopeful that they might soon have the chance to move onto other events. Bilbo tried not to eat too quickly so that he wouldn’t rush Thorin, but the temptation to gulp down his bowl and pull Thorin to the bedroom was a hard one to ignore.

Thorin’s throaty chuckle eventually stirred Bilbo from his thoughts. Their gazes met in a heartbeat, Thorin’s icy hues sending a shiver down Bilbo’s spine. “You know that if you eat too fast you’ll get a tummy ache.”

_Whoops. _Bilbo tried to hide his smile by replacing his spoon in his mouth, but the attempt was unsuccessful. He had thought that he might try to play coy, since a mouthful of soup prevented a witty reply, but the smile only pushed up the corners of his mouth until soup welled there, threatening to spill over onto his chin.

Thorin made a _tsk_ noise with his tongue, making Bilbo’s blush deepen. “Baby, what did I just say about making a mess?”

“Hmm!” Bilbo swallowed hard and reached for his napkin. Suddenly feeling sheepish, Bilbo found it much more difficult to think of something smart to say. “To not to?”

The reply was childish, but it widened Thorin’s own smile. He slid to the edge of his seat and held his hand out. “Here, Baby, let me,”

Bilbo obediently handed over his napkin, watching as Thorin carefully unfolded it and then wound the corners around his wrist. When he reached over Bilbo also slid closer, minimizing the distance between himself and Thorin so Thorin could easily dab the napkin at Bilbo’s mouth and chin. To clean Bilbo’s lips was a slow process, drug out by Thorin’s gentleness and prolonged by Bilbo shifting between different pouting faces as he pretended to be displeased with the pampering. He knitted his eyebrows as Thorin accidently slipped part of the napkin into Bilbo’s mouth for a second, leaving the taste of fabric on the inside of his lip. Just a few months ago, Bilbo would have been embarrassed by Thorin cleaning him up, but now it was just Daddy taking care of him and it seemed as natural a thing as breathing.

“Baby, you won’t get clean if you make that face.” Thorin’s voice had become sterner, but the softness of his tone was a blanket over Bilbo’s chilly shoulders, and Bilbo melted for just a moment.

But then the moment was gone, and whatever face Bilbo had been pulling to warrant Thorin’s comment, he tried to exaggerate it; If Thorin was finished relaxing, it was time to move on. The bed certainly seemed like a better place to be, wrapped in Thorin’s arms, covered in their soft, familiar blankets. He pushed a dramatic pout, drawing his brows close and tilting his face down so he could look up at Thorin through his lashes. “Daaaaaadddy,” he whined, shifting his shoulders so that the right strap of the dress slipped off his shoulder. He pretended not to notice, as if it was an accident. “I don’t wanna be cleeeeeaaan,”

Thorin smirked and leaned closer so that is face was right in front of Bilbo’s, their bodies separated only by the corner of the table. “Do you want to be dirty, Baby?”

“It’s more fun,” Bilbo said automatically, nodding so quickly that he could feel the bounce of his honey colored curls.

“Let me finish with your mouth. Then you can be dirty anywhere else you want. Okay, Baby?”

Bilbo nodded his approval and his pout dissipated in an instant. His lips met with Thorin’s so suddenly that Bilbo hadn’t had any time to take a breath, and was left to whimper against the pressure. But Thorin pulled away, breaking their kiss as suddenly as he started it, to drag his tongue across Bilbo’s lips, just slightly parting them. Bilbo couldn’t decide which was more important: To take the moment to breathe, or to kiss Thorin more deeply. When he finally decided on the latter, he leaned forward in an attempt to capture Thorin’s bottom lip, but Thorin stood up just as their lips brushed each other’s.

“Daddy!” Bilbo’s tone was a firm protest as he started to get to his feet, too, but no sooner was he on them than Thorin had closed their distance, placed his wide palms on Bilbo’s ass, and began to lift him off the ground. Bilbo squeaked, but was quick to wrap his legs around Thorin’s hips and his arms around Thorin’s neck. He trusted Thorin to hold his weight completely, and was free to nuzzle into Thorin’s shoulder.

“Is there a problem, Baby?” Thorin whispered in Bilbo’s ear, his nose tickled by Bilbo’s curls as he started to carry him out of the dining room and down the hall to their bedroom. When they reached the doorway, Thorin jostled his cargo just enough to boost him a couple inches higher to plant a kiss on Bilbo’s ear.

Bilbo shook his head, nuzzling further into Thorin for a second before remembering that that didn’t really count as an answer. “No,” he replied, letting his voice be muffled by Thorin’s clothes. “No problem, Daddy.”

It was still an odd thing for Bilbo, to call Thorin by something other than his name, but it made Thorin’s breath hitch and his heart skip. All the awkwardness, the long learning curve, it was all worth it to be able to drive this man crazy. As a bonus, he knew how hard it was for Thorin to resist Bilbo when the word ‘daddy’ passed his lips, and that was a power Bilbo was not anxious to lose.

Thorin made it to the bed and gently started to lower Bilbo onto it. Bilbo obediently opened his legs, unhooking Thorin’s hips, and roughly grabbed the front of Thorin’s button-down, making wrinkles in the fabric that would be stubborn during its next ironing.

“Anxious, baby?” Thorin said when Bilbo allowed him a breath between kisses.

“Mmmm,” was Bilbo’s only reply, giving another tug on Thorin’s shirt to pull him back into his lips. Their kisses were desperate, both of them eager for the intimacy they had recently been lacking. When Bilbo became breathless, he tilted his head back, giving Thorin access to his bare neck, an empty canvas begging to be painted with hickies. He tried to focus on finishing off Thorin’s buttons, slowly exposing the skin there. Thorin’s body was a mystery, so different from Bilbo’s own; Thick muscle covered in coarse hair and intricate tattoos, and Bilbo intended to run his hands over as much of it as he could. He ran his fingers through Thorin’s chest hair, dragging his hands from Thorin’s collar bone to the lip of his pants, tracing every dip of muscle his fingers could find. He wanted so badly to start working on Thorin’s trousers, but stopped himself. Not only did he want to prolong the caresses, but Daddy might not want his baby to help too much.

In truth, Thorin was so preoccupied with the shape of Bilbo’s hips he hardly noticed how much success Bilbo had had with his button-down. The dress hugged Bilbo’s waist perfectly, the fabric of the skirt pooled around the tops of his open legs. Thorin was all too eager to place his hands back on his baby’s thighs. Giving them a light squeeze, he swore he could feel the rhythm of Bilbo’s heart in his fingertips. Thorin slid his hands up Bilbo’s legs, enjoying the shivers they produced perhaps just a little too much, until finally the tips of Thorin’s fingers brushed up against Bilbo’s hips. Hiding his smirk by nibbling Bilbo’s neck, he found Bilbo’s cock and slowly drug his fingers from the base to tip, which was already slick with droplets of pre-cum.

Bilbo shuttered and gasped at the touch, immediately arching himself upwards. The movement bucked Thorin’s mouth off of his neck; His sudden absence made Bilbo whine.

Thorin didn’t mind. He straightened up to plant a brief kiss on Bilbo’s cheek, his fingertips gently encircling the head of Bilbo’s length as he asked, “No panties today, Baby?”

Bilbo couldn’t answer, but while he could breathe he removed one hand from Thorin’s waist to bury his fingers in Thorin’s hair instead. He gave a sharp pull on the locks there, trying to wordlessly beg for more kisses. When Thorin didn’t give them, Bilbo whimpered again. “Daddy, please?”

“Please, what, Baby?”

Bilbo hesitated. Before he could form the words to ask for anything, Thorin’s hand enclosed around Bilbo’s shaft and he could manage only a sharp gasp. Thorin’s callouses were thick and put uneven pressure on Bilbo’s skin, leaving him to squirm in an attempt to gain more.

“Baby, are you going to answer me?”

The scowl that formed on Bilbo’s face only lasted for a moment, his annoyance washed away by pleasure as Thorin slowly started to work his hand down to Bilbo’s base, and then back up again. Bilbo squirmed and tried to catch his hitching breath. “Daddy, please,”

“You have to talk to me, baby,” Thorin reminded, continuing to stroke. He could feel his own cock hardening, pressing uncomfortably against the inside of his boxers. Thorin wanted this to last, wanted to take care of his sweet little, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up; Bilbo hadn’t been the only one desperately missing his lover’s touches.

Bilbo was wriggling as Thorin worked him, trying to remember how to speak as it became harder and harder to think. “D-daddy,” he choked, arching himself closer to Thorin in a weak attempt to compensate for his wriggling. “I, ah… I—”

Thorin tilted to press a kiss onto the tip of Bilbo’s nose, his breath hot on the smaller’s skin. Thorin’s hand was becoming slicker by the moment, but he wasn’t ready for Bilbo to be spent. Not yet. He slid his hand back up his lover’s cock as slowly as he could make himself and then started running his thumb over the head. Thorin’s fingers now swirling in tiny patterns through the wetness of Bilbo’s anticipation, he continued placing kisses on Bilbo’s face. His baby was gasping in his ear, begging as much as he could as his body shuttered. Thorin’s lips worked their way across Bilbo’s cheekbone, pausing to nip briefly under Bilbo’s eye before making his way back to Bilbo’s ear. Thorin licked the shell of it, making Bilbo cry out for the duration of a heartbeat. The sound made Thorin’s cock jump, and he groaned at the new pressure in his slacks.

Thorin forced himself to take a breath, listening to Bilbo’s desperation. “Baby,” he whispered, gently pressing his words into Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo twisted to press his face against Thorin’s, breathing hard against Daddy’s neck, and Thorin smiled. “Are you close?”

Bilbo only whimpered, but Thorin knew the answer anyway. He gave Bilbo’s dick a brief squeeze before pulling his hand away and standing up to his full height.

“Daddy!” Bilbo immediately protested, fisting his hands at his sides at the sudden lack of contact. The skirt of his dress fell limply onto his hips again, tenting where Bilbo’s cock stood weeping for more. As soon as Bilbo realized that Thorin wasn’t going to replace his hand, he started to lift the skirt off of himself, glad to be free of the fabric’s friction. “Daddy, I need more!” He emphasized the words by holing his skirt edges as far to either side of him as he could, making a display of his warm, pink length, stark against the soft blue of his dress.

“Greedy little thing…” Thorin’s tone had darkened, even as he wiped his hands down on the thighs of his pants, freeing them from the wetness of both Bilbo’s pre-cum and his own sweat. The sight before him was a feast, and Thorin made a mental note to buy more of Bilbo’s clothes in a fitting baby blue. But he kept his shoulders back and put his hands on his hips as if that might help him resist the temptation of reaching out to touch Bilbo and give him the relief he was so desperately seeking. “It’s your turn, Baby,” Thorin reminded, as if it was obvious. Taking a step back away from the bed, Thorin snapped the fingers of one hand and pointed to the floor in front of him. “Come here.”

Bilbo squirmed; He knew it wasn’t a request, but the aching of his cock was impossible to ignore. “But, Daddy…”

“Come. Here.”

“But Daddy, I—”

“Baby, are you asking for a spanking?”

Bilbo paused, eyes locking with Thorin’s in a second, but he found no answers there. For a moment the only sound in the room was that of Bilbo’s labored breathing. At length, he took a shaky breath to steady himself, trying to ignore the twitches of his cock. “No, Daddy, but—”

Thorin cut him off again, not one to hear Bilbo’s excuses. “But nothing. Come here, now, so I can finish with your mouth.”

“But you’ll make it dirty again,” Bilbo whimpered. The threat of punishment still looming, Bilbo blinked as innocently as he could.

“I’ll take care of you, Baby.” Thorin’s tone softened just a little. Bilbo had the feeling that it carried an invitation for much, much more. “So come here. _Now_.”

Bilbo chewed his bottom lip, but finally nodded through the aching of his pleasure. “Yes, Daddy,” and Bilbo sat up and slid himself forward off the bed, his cock still twitching, and slowly sank to his knees in front of Thorin, looking up at him through batting eyelashes.

The smile that crept across Thorin’s face was warm and full of welcome. He admired Bilbo for a moment, before reaching out a hand and bending down just enough to cup Bilbo’s jaw, Thorin’s thumb gently running over Bilbo’s cheek. Then Thorin nodded, giving the smaller permission to continue. “You know what to do, Baby.”

Needing no further encouragement, Bilbo’s hands flew to the fly of Thorin’s trousers, eager for more of their skin to make contact again. Bilbo swore he could feel the heat rolling off Thorin and pressed his face into the warmth of Thorin’s hand, encouraging Thorin to thread his fingers in Bilbo’s curls. The button and zipper of Thorin’s slacks both expertly undone, they slid easily down his hips, and Bilbo forced himself to slow his pace again; Thorin’s cock was pressing against his boxers, making a hard outline against the fabric. Bilbo traced his fingertips over it as delicately as he could manage, feeling the sharp twitches of Thorin’s length under his hands.

“Baby,” Both of Thorin’s hands had found their way to Bilbo’s hair, his fingers becoming lost in the smooth locks. The grip made it easy to pull Bilbo’s face in closer.

“Daddy?” Bilbo happily used the opportunity to nuzzle into Thorin’s crotch, nosing the hardness there and hiding his smile by placing quick kisses onto the fabric, letting the wet heat of his mouth sink through to Thorin’s cock.

Thorin hummed, his grip on Bilbo’s hair tightening. “Don’t tease me, Baby.”

Bilbo hardly glanced at Thorin as he answered, hardly able to contain his eagerness. “Of course not, Daddy,” He tugged on Thorin’s boxers until his length sprang free and Bilbo’s mouth immediately watered. Thorin’s thickness was one of Bilbo’s favorite sights, but now was not the time for admiring; Now was the time for tasting. Bilbo was happy to open his lips and flick his tongue up the head before slowly taking Thorin into his mouth. He had had every intention to work Thorin slowly, but between his own arousal and the taste of Thorin fresh on his tongue, Bilbo realized that he would not able to contain himself. He took in as much of Thorin as he possibly could, Bilbo’s nose just brushing against a few stray ends of coarse hair as he started to suck. Cheeks pulled in as tightly as he could get them, Bilbo made it his goal to taste as much of Thorin as possible. He slowly slid back up Thorin’s cock, dragging his tongue up the sensitive underside before bobbing back down again. This time Thorin was slicker from his lover’s mouth, making it easier for Bilbo to discover and maintain a rhythm.

Not that Bilbo had much intention of letting Thorin get used to that rhythm for long; After a few strokes, Bilbo slowed down again, focusing his tongue on tracing a vein he could just barely feel. It pulsed against him, but Bilbo’s mouth could not be pleaded with to stay and he kept moving towards Thorin’s tip. Bilbo suckled his way to the edge of the cock’s head, paused for a moment to drag his tongue across the dripping slit, and then left Thorin so suddenly there was an audible _pop_! There he let Thorin’s cock stand in the air, twitching in eagerness while Bilbo took a deep breath to steady himself, before opening his mouth again to take Thorin back into him. Here Bilbo continued to gently bob his head down, up, and back again, establishing a new rhythm he would later break with another round of licks and wet kisses.

Thorin’s grip on Bilbo’s curls tightened whenever Bilbo’s mouth encircled the head of his cock, the smaller’s lips knowing just where to apply pressure, his tongue knowing just where to taste next to bring Thorin closer to the edge. Already Thorin could feel the heat of orgasm pooling in the pit of his stomach, slowly building up in pressure.

Bilbo released Thorin from his mouth and tilted his head so he taste Thorin’s cock from the side and danced his tongue near the base. He could have spent hours here, nuzzling into Thorin’s thick body hair and breathing in his scent, heavy with lust, but Bilbo willed himself to keep going. He pressed his tongue firmly against the underside of Thorin’s shaft. His position from one side meant that Bilbo’s mouth couldn’t quite close around Thorin, but he kept his neck craned in an attempt to apply even pressure. He sucked once, slid his mouth towards the head again, sucked again, and repeated until Bilbo was once more all the way back at Thorin’s tip. A single pearl of seed was just starting to pool there.

“Baby,” Thorin’s voice was husky and strained, betraying how often his breath had hitched while Bilbo worked.

Bilbo hummed in answer as he flicked his gaze up to meet Thorin’s. Unable to hide his delight, he pressed a soft kiss onto Thorin’s head, removing the bead of cum with his lips and then slowly licking them clean.

Thorin’s gaze never faltered from Bilbo’s face, and though his voice was still heavy, it rang clear in Bilbo’s ears. “Come up here.” Thorin unlaced his fingers from Bilbo’s hair, instead offering his hands to help his lover.

Bilbo was glad to take them and be pulled up to his feet. He suddenly realized his legs had begun to numb folded underneath of him, but he pretended not to notice and leaned up to take a kiss from Thorin’s lips. Thorin responded immediately, suckling and nibbling on Bilbo’s lower lip between kisses that seemed increasingly desperate.

Pulling Bilbo even closer to him, Thorin let his hands slide up Bilbo’s arms until they reached fabric. Both of the dress’s straps had since slipped off Bilbo’s shoulders, and Thorin briefly thumbed them before dragging his hands across Bilbo’s chest, then down to his waist… Knowing that Bilbo wasn’t wearing any panties was an extra tease to Thorin, and his hands slid down Bilbo’s sides and onto his ass. Thorin could feel either cheek firmly through the fabric and gave a hard squeeze.

“Ah, Daddy!” Bilbo squeaked away from the kiss they had been in the middle of, suddenly just as consumed with wriggling under Thorin’s hands as he was with tasting Thorin’s mouth.

“I’ve got you, Baby,” Thorin whispered before he kissed Bilbo’s cheek. “It’s not a spanking.” As if it helped to make his point, Thorin groped him a second time and smirked at the suppressed whine that escaped Bilbo’s lips.

Bilbo pressed himself closer to Thorin, his hands becoming lost in the coarse chest hair as he tried to remember how to breathe. When Thorin spoke again, his voice sent such a shudder down Bilbo’s spine that if Thorin were not holding him, he would have feared he might have fallen over.

“Unless you wanted a punishment…?”

“No,” Bilbo whimpered as heat started rising to flush his chest and face. “I’ve been good, Daddy, please,”

Thorin pressed a second gentle kiss onto Bilbo’s cheek, smiling at the new warmth there. He put another kiss there just for good measure, before adding a new one to Bilbo’s jaw, and then his neck. Thorin bent at the knees just enough to continue tracing Bilbo’s flush with his mouth, pausing to nip at Bilbo’s collarbone just above the neckline of Bilbo’s dress. “You want a reward, then, Baby?”

“P-Please?” Bilbo’s voice was velvet to Thorin’s ears, and that moment Thorin wanted nothing more than to take care of Bilbo any and every way he possibly could.

A twitch from Thorin’s cock reminded him of the perfect way to reward his perfect little prince. He drug his hands off of Bilbo’s ass to rest them instead on Bilbo’s stomach, took a half step away from him, and grabbed the fabric of Bilbo’s dress. It bunched in Thorin’s hands as he started to pull on it, revealing more of Bilbo’s skin in as small of increments as he could manage.

Bilbo needed no instruction to help in undressing, and though he missed being so close to Thorin, Bilbo was quick to pull in his arms and slip his head under the dress, suddenly glad for the loose fit and the easier escape it provided. The dress tussled the curls in Bilbo’s hair, but knots were a small price to pay to be rid of the fabric. With Thorin dropping the dress on the floor, Bilbo started to bend and hook his fingers in the top of a sock, but Thorin put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“No need to take it all off, is there, Baby?”

“I—” Bilbo immediately removed his hands, fumbling to return them to Thorin’s chest. “Not if Daddy likes it,”

“Daddy does indeed.” Thorin’s voice had become firm again. He leaned in to bite at Bilbo’s lower lip.

Bilbo squeaked his surprise, but leaned up for more, only to have his shoulders squeezed by Thorin. “Da—”

Thorin didn’t let Bilbo finish, suddenly pushing on both of his baby’s shoulders sharply enough to push Bilbo backwards onto their bed, making him _oof_! as his back hit the mattress.

“Ready for your reward, Baby?”

Bilbo nodded furiously; “Yes, Daddy!” and no sooner had the words been spoken Thorin was on top of him, peppering Bilbo’s neck and chest in kisses, his teeth testing at his collarbones and nipples. Bilbo’s breath was becoming short in his chest, and his heartbeat started to echo in his ears. Blood rushed to every part of his body at once, making his skin pulse with the pace of Thorin’s kisses. Their bodies intertwined, their mouths pushing fiercely against the other’s, Bilbo could feel the rhythm of Thorin’s own heart through the thin skin of his lips. Bilbo tilted his head back, more than slightly hopeful that their hearts would synchronize the closer they became. It had been too long without Daddy, and Bilbo was squirming in his anticipation.

Thorin broke away from their kisses to breathe, immediately making Bilbo whine. The taller couldn’t help but smirk; Bilbo’s desperation for touch was becoming obvious, and his lack of subtlety became more invigorating by the second. “Are you okay, Baby?”

How Thorin was capable of keeping an even tone was up to Bilbo’s best guess, and a spark of sexual frustration flared from the pit of his stomach. “No,” he heaved, still struggling to regain his breath. His lips were dry, he suddenly noticed, and Bilbo struggled to swallow around the desire-swollen heart nestled in his throat. “M-More,”

Thorin was acute in noticing Bilbo’s impatience and again closed the distance between their faces. Bilbo let out a contented hum at the prospect of more kisses, but Thorin only drug his tongue across Bilbo’s swollen lips, wetting them by means of his own making, and then smiled despite Bilbo’s whimper of protest.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Thorin had a talent for keeping a voice that was just above a whisper, a low register that stemmed from deep within his chest and made his throat bob as he spoke. It was his favorite tone to tease his lover with.

Bilbo’s own voice had faltered to a broken whisper. The dryness of his mouth was spreading down his throat, making his voice harder to use, and yet he could not deny Daddy his answer. Bilbo swallowed harder this time, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden warmth of hands cupping his face: Like the rest of him, Thorin’s hands were rough from years of work; Scars and calluses covered his knuckles and fingertips. Bilbo had kisses all of them by now, easing away the toughness with tenderness, and he leaned happily into the touch without hesitation.

“Baby,” Thorin prompted again, his voice softer now. “What’s your color?”

The answer same swiftly, “Green! I’m green, Daddy!”

“You promise?”

“I promise, I just—”

Thorin put his mouth on Bilbo’s throat, let his hot breath pool where it bobbed, and nipped.

“I just, just—” Bilbo repeated, struggling to catch his breath but not to catch his skin on Thorin’s teeth. “Just wanna make you feel good, Daddy,”

“That’s all?”

“Right now,”

“Right now?”

“P-please, Daddy,”

“Please, what, Baby?”

Bilbo took a moment, trying to remember words, and how to formulate them in his mouth. “Please… Please use me however you want, Daddy!”

Thorin hummed. “Then reach for the lube, Baby.”

Without hesitance Bilbo reached his arms above his head, both hands grappling for the nightstand drawer; He finally caught the knob between two fingers and yanked it open, plunging both hands into the drawer and grabbing one of their collection of bottles at random. It nearly slid out of his hand, but Bilbo wasn’t about to let it escape and recovered it to show his prize proudly to Thorin, who smiled down at him. “Is that the one?”

Bilbo pouted. “There’s a wrong one?”

“Maybe there’s several wrong ones,”

“Buuuuut… I got _this_ one,”

Another low, amused hum, “I guess _that_ one will do,”

“It’s okay?” Bilbo asked, though he knew it was; Their collection had been acquired mostly due to a lack of foresight to bring any lube on their shared trips, or because Bilbo suddenly doubted their back stock.

“It’s perfect,” Thorin whispered, taking the bottle from Bilbo and opening it. The cap made a wet _pop_! before the contents started to ooze onto Thorin’s fingers. “Perfect,” he repeated, “Just like you, Baby.”

Bilbo smiled, started to reply, but instead gasped as Thorin’s newly wet fingers started to massage his ass, making cold, slick smears on his skin. Bilbo willed his body to relax, for his thighs to stop shivering, but anticipation kept him stiff, his hips locked. _Breathe,_ he reminded himself, _breathe— _Bilbo gasped, his body bucked as the cold plunged into his body, then slowly began to warm.

“Why so tense, Baby?” came the purr from Thorin, starting to slowly slide his finger out, only to ease it back inside again.

For a moment the only answer Thorin received were the whimpers escaping from Bilbo’s lips; Bilbo had never been very good at maintaining his volume during sex, but making him focus on saying words offered a bit more volume control. “Ahhh, ah, excited—”

Thorin pressed a kiss into Bilbo’s neck, sliding his finger almost completely out so a second could join it, gently opening Bilbo up as he slipped them in. He silently reveled in the noise his baby made, the moan filling the room and echoing in Thorin’s ears. “I think you better relax, Baby,” and Thorin shifted his weight so his hips were closer to Bilbo’s, pressing more weight against him, pinning him. “Because I’m going to fuck you,”

Bilbo’s mind was starting to blur, thoughts were going unfinished. “Wha… Whatever you want, Daddy!”

“I want to ruin you, Baby, to wreck your pretty little hole.”

“Yes, Daddy, yes!”

Thorin was still fingering him, slowly separating his fingers and massaging the warm rings of Bilbo’s muscles. It had taken a lot of control not to finish Bilbo off just like this, to soak their sheets in a mess of lube and cum, but Thorin wanted to be inside his baby, and he wanted to fulfill his promises. “Think you’re wet enough for me, Baby?”

Bilbo, still panting, nodded, fanning his curls against the bed.

Thorin straightened and quickly removed his fingers, leaving Bilbo suddenly entirely empty of him. He drug his hand on the inside of Bilbo’s thigh, smearing off the hot lube that lingered on his digits, and then grabbed Bilbo’s hip to drag him closer to his aching cock. He lined them up, smirking down at his lover.

Two heartbeats went by before Bilbo caught the look and smiled back at him, his chest heaving. “Ha-Happy, Daddy?”

“I will be,” and Thorin pushed himself in as quickly as their bodies would let him, watching the length of his cock disappear inside Bilbo, taking his welcome inch by inch.

Bilbo’s hands flew up to Thorin’s neck as he moaned, pulling Thorin down enough to bury his fingers in Thorin’s hair. “Oh, fuck!”

Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle, “Need something, Baby?”

“Y-Yes,”

“What do you need, Baby?” Thorin started to slide his cock out, admiring how easy it was becoming the more the lube smeared between them.

“Need you—” Bilbo breathed, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth again.

“I’m here, Baby,” and Thorin slammed himself back in to emphasize.

Bilbo moaned, his loudest yet. Only when Thorin was pulling out again, slowly, too slowly—Did he remember what he had been trying to say: “Need you, Daddy,” His voice was already hoarse from calling out; “I need you, to wreck me!”

A newfound lust bubbled in Thorin’s body, and he slammed in again, harder this time, and as deep as he could go. When Bilbo’s only reply was another echoing moan, Thorin repeated the action, then again, hardly giving his baby time to snag a breath in between. He developed a tempo, a fast one, the slapping of their skin serving as the metronome for Bilbo’s pleasured cries.

“Oh, fuck, Daddy!” Already there was a tightness growing in Bilbo’s abdomen, and his shivers were beginning to roll up the length of his body.

“Baaaaby,” Thorin hissed, tightening his grip on his lover’s hip, “Stop squirming,”

He tried, but almost immediately his hips bucked up, making both him and Thorin gasp.

Now both of Thorin’s hands were on Bilbo’s hips, grabbing hard enough to bruise. “I said,” he growled, never losing his rhythm, “Stop. Squirming.”

Bilbo forced himself to open his eyes, to meet Thorin’s, to hold them. “Yea-s, Daddy,”

“Good,” Thorin breathed, still pounding Bilbo into the mattress.

“Daaaaddy,” as he said the word his eyes fluttered, and he scrunched his eyebrows and nose as if that would keep his orgasm at bay a little longer. “Are— Are you gonna cum?”

“Yes, Baby,”

Even Thorin’s whisper was enough to command Bilbo’s attention; He looked back into his icy eyes, then at the tiny cracks in his lips…

“I’m going to cum in you,” Thorin was saying, his voice trembling as he thrust, “I’m going to use you until I’m _completely_ finished with you,”

“Daddy—!”

Another thrust proved enough to be Bilbo’s undoing; His body arched as far into Thorin as he could, the tightness in his stomach releasing as his own cum splattered onto his chest. His toes curled against the seams of his stockings. His legs tightened around Thorin’s waist, putting a hitch in his rhythm. “D-Daddy…”

Thorin wasn’t far behind, his baby’s trembling only encouraging him to finish, too. He slammed himself into Bilbo, trying to feel every arc of his body, every twitch of his muscle, to hear every tiny, wet gasp. Another hard trust, another shiver and moan from beneath him, another moment closer to sweet release… And then all at once Thorin’s release came, each of the next several thrusts flooding Bilbo with thick, hot cum.

When Thorin thought his balls were empty he stopped his trusts, and for a few moments both of them just stayed here, Thorin slowly releasing his grip on Bilbo’s hips, and Bilbo doing the same for Thorin’s hair.

After several minutes Thorin smiled, sighed, “Good job, Baby,” and slowly started to pull out. With him came drops of cum and lube.

Bilbo was still trembling, but he let his legs drop from Thorin’s sides to let him move. “Was that something nice to come home to, Daddy?”

Thorin laid himself next to Bilbo, keeping an arm over him and pressing into the smaller’s side while he caught his breath. Bilbo promptly twisted so they were facing each other again and cuddled into Thorin’s collarbone. “Dinner was lovely,” Thorin said softly. “Even if you made yourself a damn mess afterwards,”

“You mean _you_ made me a damn mess,” though Bilbo was smiling, too.

“You shouldn’t complain,” Thorin said, already his voice starting to strengthen. “You look awfully good in white.”

“Maybe you should have me dressed in white more often,”

Thorin snickered like a man who knew more than he let on. “I’m sure I will, Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make Thorin’s family stew yourself!! --> https://determamfidd.home.blog/tag/broadbeam-dumpling-soup/  
It’s a little nod to my favorite LOTR/Hobbit fic, “Sansûkh.” I simply couldn’t resist! That fic can be read (and please read it!) here: --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528/chapters/1637607 
> 
> In this fic, Thorin and Bilbo use a Green/Yellow/Red system to communicate their boundaries to each other without stopping the scene. Please always discuss safety measures and safe words with your partner(s) before engaging in your adult fun!
> 
> I wanted to write something kinky, but in a sweet, subdued way so that the kink didn’t take away from the loving relationship they have. Hopefully it hit all the right points and you enjoyed it! (I know I sure enjoyed writing it, even if it took me far longer than I’d like to admit to finish!)


End file.
